Cherry-Cherry
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: U.A. "Ah... Camus, si supieras que salgo con tu hija" "Te van a enterrar vivo, muchacho" se burlaba mi padre luego de pillarnos intercambiando saliva en el garaje.


Cherry-Cherry

Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad del señor Kurumada, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y entretenerlos un rato, gracias por leer y espero que sea de su agrado.

Nicko dio un salto y se trepó al jaguar rojo que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños, tomó las llaves y arrancó el motor cuyo sonido aun le erizaba la piel. Estaba tan contento de saber que ella le quería, todavía podía saborear el dulce néctar de fresa de sus labios rojos, aun cuando aquel fogoso beso había sucedido apenas la noche anterior.

Ella lo volvía loco.

Me sentía tan inspirado que quise hacer una entrada triunfal a la carretera, ella me amaba y yo me sentía el rey del mundo. Saqué el viejo cassette de la guantera, el mismo que había oído cientos de veces desde que el tío Camus me lo había regalado el año pasado.

 _Ah… tío Cam… si supieras que salgo con tu hija._

La cinta del cassette contaba con alrededor de diez canciones, todas de diferentes artistas de los 60's, pero mi favorita (y vean que no era necesariamente por ella) era la numero tres: CHERRY-CHERRY de Neil Diamond. Siempre era la primera que ponía, no sólo porque me gusto desde la primera vez que la oí, sino porque ahora era un constante recordatorio de ella y ¡Venga! ¿Cómo no? Si repite su nombre en cada estrofa.

Conocía a esta chica desde pequeño, pero no me gustó hasta preparatoria. Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que descubrí que _ella sabía moverme_. Pero todavía no piensen mal, por favor, apenas empiezo; cada vez que había alguna feria o una fiesta o baile escolar [yo no soy de los que bailan, saque eso del lado de mi madre, creo) de alguna manera terminaba bailando con ella.

Tal vez fueran sus cabellos rojos como la sangre o sus ojos de cereza que brillaban como reflectores cada vez que giraba a mí alrededor o posiblemente todo se tratara de la forma en la que sus brazos se extendían grácilmente hacia mí con libertad lo que terminaba por dejarme más que embrujado por ella.

Iba tan condenadamente feliz que deje que otros autos me rebasaran, para entonces el sol ya se estaba levantando con más fulgor así que cogí las gafas negras de lente redondo que el buen Ángelo me había dejado dos domingos atrás en prenda por las que accidentalmente él me había roto cuando se me cayeron y sus pesadas botas las alcanzaron antes que mi mano. Ni siquiera las miré, simplemente me las puse mientras cantaba a la par de Neil por segunda vez.

"Says she loves me, yes, yes, she does!"

Esa era mi parte favorita desde que ella me lo dijo el día que la acorralé entre mi auto y mi cuerpo intentando besarla a las afueras de Agape-road.

Otra chica se hubiera ruborizado a mas no poder y seguramente se habría intimidado—Debieron temblarle las piernas—dijo mi padre cuando le conté.

Eso no pasó.

La cara del viejo _Don Juan_ (así le decía Aiora por aquel entonces) se quedó en cortas cuando le dije que da parecido ocurrió.

Digna hija de su padre, ¿no?

Así es, ella con sus enigmáticas y sexis cejas heredadas por su serio padre, me miro y en un santiamén hizo de mi lo que quiso. Cuan equivocado estaba yo al pensar que no había mirada más astuta que la mía, me tomó desprevenido cuando envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y saltó sobre mí a robarme un beso de los labios que apenas pude mover por la sorpresa.

Llegué temprano a su casa, aunque también se podría decir que llegué justo a la hora puesto que aun antes de empezar a salir me había creado el habito de aparecer una hora antes para saludar a sus padres y dicho sea de paso, llevar los encargos de papá.

Solo que esta vez no entré.

Aparqué frente a su casa y me apee para abrir la puerta del copiloto-ya era parte del ritual-.

Posteriormente camine hasta su puerta y me acomodé la chaqueta, ya estaba por tocar cuando me di cuenta de algo…

No había visto a sus padres, ni mucho menos había cruzado palabra con ellos desde que empezamos a salir y debo decir que había pasado un tiempo considerable. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirarlos? O peor ¿Qué iba a decir? Desde luego no contaba con un consejo de papá y me había quedado claro que no iba a darme una mano con Camus. Todavía recuerdo sus palabras luego de sorprenderme con Cherry intercambiando saliva alocadamente en la cochera [ya lo dije, ella sabe moverme)

Él carraspeó tan fuerte que me sorprendió que no le ardiera la garganta. Se cruzó de brazos y a pesar de que nos separamos al instante, él no dejo de vernos con cara de _~ Chicos, por favor…~_

Fuimos muy tontos al querer aparentar inocencia delante del mismísimo Milo, también autonombrado "padre de las apariencias"

—Sólo te digo que no meteré las manos al hielo por ti, pero te deseo suerte, muchacho.

Ya estaba listo y a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente.

—! Nick! vaya que es una grata sorpresa, pasa, Cherry baja enseguida.

Gracias al cielo era su madre, sentí como mi corazón volvía a su ritmo normal y luego como se desbocaba otra vez en el momento que ella apareció en las escaleras.

—Descuida, mamá, nosotros ya nos vamos. Se hace tarde y Nick no tiene tiempo. Hay _ **mucho que hacer.**_

Me miro de reojo acentuando la última oración y yo le obsequie una de mis sonrisas astutas. Parecía que los únicos que se entendían ahí éramos nosotros dos.

Cherry se veía preciosa con esa falda corta y abombada de color blanco y su blusa azul de verano con motas blancas. También noté el collar con la piedra de jade que le regalé una tarde cuando cumplió quince años, no sabía qué me alegraba más, si el hecho de que después de cuatro años aun lo conservara o el que lo hubiera vuelto a usar. Me hubiera gustado elogiarla en ese momento, pero no tuve oportunidad; tan rápido como bajó besó a su madre en la mejilla y me arrastro hacia el auto.

Luego de asegurarnos puse en marcha el motor y ella tomó el control del estéreo.

Se veía tan hermosa que no podía resistirme a la idea de tomar la avenida Delta sólo para aprovecharme del lento cambio de luces de su único semáforo que por suerte acababa de caer en rojo.

Me la comí con los ojos. Ella me pilló y se rio quedamente.

— ¡Nick!

— ¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan dulce y excitante? No tienes derecho a ser tan emocionante, ¿sabes?

—Basta, se te va a pasar el verde.

—Sobra tiempo—dije seguro de mi respuesta.

Entonces, juguetonamente se inclinó hacia mí y me beso en la comisura de los labios. Se quedó ahí el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera oler su perfume de jazmín tan limpiamente que me despertó todos los sentidos. (Ella encontró la forma de moverme)

—Pensándolo bien… tenemos mucho que hacer…—repuse en un susurro ya con el pie en el acelerador, Cherry regresó a su asiento y pude ver su sonrisa nerviosa a través del reflejo de la ventana.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que volviera a hablar y yo lo disfruté, no a causa del silencio, sino por verla así, con la cara rojiza y las manos inquietas jugando con su falda.

— ¿A dónde vamos, entonces?—soltó al fin.

—A donde nosotros queramos.

Nos detuvimos luego de consumir casi medio tanque, en las afueras de la reserva Nostra

—He aquí una autentica cita de los 60's con un auto de los 60's, en un sitio que está aquí desde los 60's y ahora…—puse la pista número tres—también con una canción especial de los 60's.

—Te tomaste en serio lo de viajar en el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Tú querías un amor a la antigua y yo te quiero a ti. ¿Qué más falta?

Nos miramos a los ojos y a los labios y a las manos y al resto del cuerpo simultáneamente mientras nos acercábamos más. Para cuando la besaba, el volumen de la música ya era suficientemente alto, el rasgueo de esa guitarra iba al compás de mi corazón, y para cuando Neil cantaba " _She is gonna show me tonight_ " Cherry se encontraba sobre mi regazo con mis manos en si cintura.

Canté sobre su boca de fresa "~ _Can't stand still while the music is playing_ ~" antes de morderle los labios suavemente y sonreír con ella.

Toda la canción había dado en el clavo, salvo por una cosa… no importaba cuan oscuro estuviera, las luces de sus ojos seguían tan brillantes, como dos farolas escarlatas, que yo no podía decir que no las necesitaba.

—Me vuelves loco, Cherry…

N.A: gracias por leer, espero sus reviews.


End file.
